Infancia arruinada en 3-2-1
by Say's DAIK
Summary: Una cosa era que su marido fuera un pervertido con todas las mujeres, otra que fuera demasiado "déspota" con respecto a temas íntimos, pero una cosa ¡muy diferente!, era que traumara a sus pobres hijas de cuatro años. Lo mataría, estaba segura.


**_Disclaimer: _**Rumiko Takahashi presume mucho de sus personajes.

* * *

**_Nota de autora: _**Ujuju. Hola, niñas ;)

Bueno, este es un regalito de cumpleaños para mi querida moderadora **_July miko, _**oh, linda, ya sabes que te quiero, eres muy especial. Espero que disfrutes este día, que Dios te bendiga y siempre te llene de amor, que cumplas muchos más, que salgas bien en la prepa y que siempre seas tú misma porque eres incomparable.

**_"Desquiciados, adictos a la pareja InuYasha/Kagome. (Aplica también los adictos Miroku/Sango®)" _**es el foro dedicado a esta hermosa pareja del anime, más bien las dos, que a la cual les estamos esperando, para personas como tú y como yo.

Que amamos con toda la fuerza de nuestro jodido corazón a la pareja.

El link está en mi perfil.

Pásense por aquí h t, t, p s: / / w, w, w. Fanfiction topic / 145890 / 103145435 / 1 / para más deseos como este ;)

No se arrepentirán.

Sin más:

* * *

**_Infancia arruinada en 3…2…1…_**

* * *

_One!Shot  
_

* * *

Suspiró cansada una vez más. Su cabello se perdió de nuevo en su frente, el sudor que la empapaba no era de lo más agradable con ese gran sol que la azotaba.

—Sango-chan. —Oyó la voz de su amiga y sonrió, por lo menos tendría con quién conversar.

—Kagome-chan. —Saludó, mientras miraba a la joven futura madre; sentarse a su lado, en aquella roca del río—. ¿No dice nada InuYasha si vienes a lavar?—Inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Kagome sonrió aún más—. Para nada Sango-chan. Aunque InuYasha es muy protector, desde que estoy embarazada y no deja de prohibirme cualquier movimiento, ya sabe que lo siento si esque sigue imponiéndome cosas sin sentido. —La muchacha hizo un puchero—. No entiendo como esque puede ser tan minucioso y temático.

Sango sonrió entusiasmada—. Es tu esposo Kagome-chan, y te ama más a que a su propia vida. —Le confesó tranquila, ciertamente era eso lo que podía ver en los ojos del hanjū cada vez que observaba a su amiga, veía ese anhelo y aquel brillo que confirmaba; como estaba perdido por la miko futurista—. Es normal que te cuide.

Higurashi se sonrojó furiosamente—. No digas esas cosas. —Agachó la mirada, aún era muy tímida—. Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde están las niñas?

* * *

Miroku, suspiro cansado una vez más. Sabía que no tenía opción, su esposa estaba lavando en el río y lo más justo era que esa tarde, él, se quedara a cuidar a los críos.

—Oye Miroku, ¿no vamos a exorcizar? —Llegó a preguntar de pronto el señor InuYasha Taishô No Higurashi.

El aludido suspiró de nuevo—. No InuYasha, estoy con mis hijas. —Habló con su típica voz calmada.

El ambarino sonrió arrogante—. ¡Jah! Pobre de ti, eres un mandado de Sango.

—InuYasha lo mismo te pasa a ti con la señorita Kagome. —El muchacho dejó de reír y se sonrojó—. Eso sucede cuando el amor te puede más, tonto amigo, y tú amas demasiado a tu esposa y madre de tu futuro cachorro, ¿no es así?

InuYasha desvió la mirada—. Keh, eres un tonto. —Cerró los ojos, aún le costaba aceptarlo en público, solo para sí mismo—. Voy a buscar a Kagome, debe estar por allí esforzándose como siempre. —Soltó y sin más, se fue.

Miroku, sonrió, vaya que su amigo era idiota.

—¡Papi!—Una de sus adoradas gemelas le haló de la túnica.

—¡Papá, papá!—Siguió la otra.

—¿Qué pasa, niñas?—Les puso atención mientras se sentaba para estar un poco más a su altura.

—Papi, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?—Inquirieron a coro, mientras sonreían.

El aludido puso una mano en su barbilla, pensativamente. La pregunta que le habían hecho sus hijas era muy compleja como para hablarla así. Miró a sus princesas y suspiró, como eran tan pequeñas, tal vez no le entenderían—. Muy bien, niñas. —Las sentó a cada lado de sus piernas—. Les contaré. Los niños vienen de…—lo meditó un poco—. Una "fábrica de bebés" que tienen los padres, en medio de las piernas y que al juntarlos produce una especie de fusión que tiene la madre en dónde se forman en su barriga.

Las niñas abrieron mucho los ojos—. ¿Y dónde se hace eso, papá?

—Bueno, es muy fácil. Todas las noches, mamá y papá prueban suerte en una cama…

Miroku sonrió, sería muy divertido "enseñarles" a sus hijas cómo esque provenían ellas.

Vaya que era buen padre.

Y de los mejores.

* * *

Después de un largo rato en el que con mímicas y muecas, Miroku les traumó —literalmente— la vida a sus hijas, se encontraba mirándolas, casi asustado.

Las pobres niñas se miraron espantadas.

—Y así es como vienen los bebés. —Terminó diciendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Las gemelas empezaron a llorar, no sabían exactamente por qué, pero algo en la explicación de su padre les había dado pánico.

* * *

—¡Adiós, Kagome-chan! —Gritó la castaña en la puerta de su casa mientras se despedía del matrimonio Taishô. Su sexto sentido de madre le avisó que entrara rápido, el llanto de sus hijas le llamó la atención—. ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Exclamó espantada tirando la ropa al suelo y corriendo a sus nenas.

Miroku iba a hablar.

—¡Sango-chan! ¡Sango-chan!

—Shippô-kun. —Habló la mujer mientras calmaba a sus hijas y se acercaba a la puerta, bajó a las pequeñas—. ¿Qué sucede, Shippô-kun?

—¡Te he estado buscando, Sango-chan!—Habló el niño, desesperado—. Hoy vine a visitarte porque salí a vacaciones y cuando llegué —miró acusatoriamente a un sorprendido Miroku—. ¡Ese pervertido de Miroku les estaba enseñando a las niñas cómo vienen los bebés!—Chilló el zorrito.

—¿Qué?... —Mustió Sango, casi sin creérselo.

—¡Sí! ¡Les dijo cosas horribles, no quiero ni acordarme!—Dramatizó el niño, no había sido para tanto, pero tampoco lo adecuado.

—Shippô, tú…

—Miroku…—Escuchó en tono de advertencia. Cuando miró a su mujer, y vio aquel negro halo cubriéndola, con sus ojos escondidos bajo el cerquillo, supo que moriría pronto. Era hora de empezar a correr, su amada esposa no se veía de buen humor.

Pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro.

Se quedaría sin más descendencia.

Para siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok, nena, perdóname la vida, pero el humor no es lo mío, ¡joder! Espero haya sido lo que querías, ya que es muy difícil eso de llevar una confesión así a unas niñas de 4 años xD bueno, Miroku estuvo un poco OoC debido a que pues él no sería capaz de decir semejante cosa xD

De verdad, no me mates, hice todo lo que pude DX!

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! ;D_

_Te quiero._


End file.
